Dormroom
by unwantedwishable
Summary: Arthur is in college, he is the smartest and stuck with a selfish Gilbert. But the first night Gilbert says two simple words that make Arthur break inside in a good way; "I'm Horny" yaoi one-shot Englandx Ve Awesome Prussia


OuO...I love this pairing but my friends don't so I was somewhat nervous to write this, but I hope you like it!~

* * *

**Dorm room**

Arthur signed into his college for once, another year. This nineteen year old man graduated high school at age fifteen at the head of his class. He entered college at sixteen and been coming back every year since then. Because of him being the smartest, he doesn't have a social life at all, not even one friend. Well, Kinda. Alfred is somewhat Arthur's friend, even know Alfred annoys the shit out of him. Lets just say Arthur doesn't have any friends.

"Welcome back!" The office woman greeted as Arthur walked into the office carrying four suitcases, a blanket and a pillow with Uk's flag on it. Arthur smiled and walked over to her.

"Nice to see you again Miss Walker. Now would you please tell me what dorm I'm going to stay in?"

"Room 9-6. You should know where that is, third floor of the new wing out back"

"Thank you Miss. I'll see you around later!"

Arthur walked out of the office and headed outside to the new building a quarter of a mile away from the main building. While walking he breathed in the clean, crisp winter air that made chills roll down his arms. He entered the building to see new faces that he have ever never seen before. Typical.

Slowly he walked up the stairs to the third floor to only to hear loud heavy metal music playing in his room. "Oh great, I got a punk" he sighed as he walked closer and closer to the door, he opened the door and peaked his head in. A man around his age was laying down on the top bunk nodding his head back and forth to the music making his silver hair cover his face.

"You bloody idiot, turn this crap off!" Arthur yelled, but the man didn't hear him.

He walked over to the stereo and unplugged the cord making the music stop instantly. The other man noticed and looked over and moved his hair out of his face. The man was Gilbert, a long time acquaintance of Arthur's even though they never actually got along. Gilbert's large ego always secretly pissed off.

"You're an ass!" Gilbert yelled at Arthur who went to his bunk underneath Gilbert and placed his heavy bags on them, then he took several notebooks out of the bags and neatly placed them onto the bed. Gilbert leaned over the edge of the bunk and hung upside down and looked at Arthur.

"I know you. You're Arthur right?"

"Yes, Hello Gilbert, ugh once again" Arthur sighed.

Gilbert noticed all the bland, boring grey notebooks the Englishman had and mocked him. "You're such a nerd, why do you have so many notebooks? The only thing you need for college is condoms and vodka"

"False" Arthur laughed at the German and rolled his green eyes. "I hope you fall and get smart"

"I hope you fuck off!" Gilbert snapped back.

Arthur laughed again. "Okay, I will" he gladly leaped off the bed and left the dorm room planning to return later that night.

* * *

At midnight the sound of Big Ben's ring echoed throughout the damp streets of London. Arthur returned to his college from being at his friends house all day. They talked about everything thinkable, besides roommates. Arthur didn't want to get laughed at by Francis or Ivan that he's stuck with an idiot all year.

Arthur tiredly walked to his dorm to see the door was unlocked. He opened the door and peaked inside to see a dim lamp on and Gilbert half naked laying on his bunk while looking at his Iphone. He noticed and smiled widely. "Your finally back! I thought you ran away from pure awesomeness for good!"

"eh?" Arthur replied as he walked inside, then closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and watched Gilbert sit up and brushed his soft hair with his skinny fingers, secretly actions like that normally turn Arthur on. It teased him to hell. He bit his lip and continued watching Gilbert closefully.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Gilbert asked leaning off his bunk to get closer to Arthur. He nodded.

"I'm horny~"

"What!? why do I need to know that?"

"Because your here...and...you know Iggy!~"

Arthur blushed. "Don't call me iggy! And go fuck yourself if your horny!"

Gilbert jumped off the bed and walked over to Arthur and touched his face. "I don't want to fuck myself...I want to fuck you~" he then pressed his index finger on Arthur's speachless lips. "What do you say~"

Arthur pushed the hand away. "I say no!"

"Why? Are you a virgin?"

"NO!" Arthur lied.

Gilbert smiled more. "Your words say no, but your face says yes. Mr Virgin"

"Shut up you bloody git!" Arthur quickly tried to bite Gilbert's finger

"Oh c'mon baby~" Gilbert teased. "I know you want me~"

Arthur bit his lip and stared at the not-awesome man in front of him. He actually wanted to lose his virginity because it bothered him to hell. Quickly Arthur shoved Gilbert onto the bed and crawled onto him. They lustfully kissed each other, Gilbert shoved his tounge through his mouth and brushed the Brit's. They both fell their pants get tight and they pulled and tugged on them while their breath got deeper and hotter...

until a sneaky student named Alfred opened the door and peeked in. "DUDES!"

The couple broke the kiss and stared at Alfred in horror.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!? I want to join!"

* * *

Let your mind wonder~ ;3 lol

THE END for now?


End file.
